Nunca Confíes en un Demonio
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Era bien conocido el repudio que Angel le tenía a los demonios y el extraño temperamento que se cargaba no ayudaba a suavizar el tema. No obstante, uno en particular era el que le producía dolores de cabeza y largas noches de insomnio. Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho eso aquel día, probablemente su vida estaría más tranquila.


Mephisto x Angel/Mephisto x Auguste/MephAug es una ship que me gusta mucho en Ao no Exorcist, así como el BonYuki, YukiShie y Rinshie, pero ya habrá tiempo para escribir de ellos también [inserte corazón]. Espero que esta corta historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **NUNCA CONFÍES EN UN DEMONIO**

—Demonio tenías que ser —exclamó el Paladín contrayendo el entrecejo. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantar la voz pero, al final, se había corrompido—. Este tipo de cosas son tu especialidad.

—¿Por qué siempre me atacas con esa clase de palabras? —comentó con un fingido dramatismo.

—Puedo hacerlo con piedras si prefieres.

Mephisto dejó escapar una risita lacónica que cubrió con la mano.

—En mi defensa, puedo asegurar que no lo hice con mala intención ¿O es que vas a llevar este caso al Vaticano? —agregó con un tono _peculiar_ para acabar de desquiciar a su acompañante.

—¡Calibum! —llamó a su espada justo antes de desenfundarla, decidido a empalar a ese intento de otaku—. Te regresaré a Gehena así sea lo último que haga —estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para pelear, y mientras lo hacía, pensaría en porqué no había intentado eso antes.

—¡Cuidado con la computadora! —palideció al ver su PC apenas intacta, luego de ello esquivó con gracia felina cada estocada—. Pero vamos, ya dije que no fue con mala intención, es más, lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazoncito demoníaco, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, sabes —habló de una manera empalagosa y nostálgica que, para gusto de Arthur, era como una burla.

—Los de tu calaña no tienen sentimientos.

—¿Entonces cómo piensas que nos reproducimos?

—Como cucarachas.

El descendiente de Satán soltó otra corta carcajada.

El rubio sentía unos raros impulsos que le inducían a detenerse y a «reír un poco», pero ya era muy tarde, ahora estaba concentrado en separarle la cabeza del cuello a ese desgraciado adicto a los fideos instantáneos que le había hecho _aquello_.

Fueron pocos los minutos que pasaron para que la sala del director de la academia de la Cruz Verdadera quedara patas arriba. Angel no quería perder más tiempo, así que hizo su movimiento: dirigió la espada hacia Fausto y la soltó en el momento preciso.

El demonio la evadió, como era de esperarse, y en cuanto sintió la mano ajena aferrarse a la solapa de su traje enunció:

—Eins, zwei, d… —mas sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el vacío pues lo que ocurrió a continuación fue difícil de procesar. Primero percibió la mirada ajena, que se podía catalogar como ira y al mismo tiempo seriedad, lujuria e interés. Inmediato a eso, lo que hizo el Paladín le provocó una descarga eléctrica en la columna, al tiempo en que sus hormonas, con más de mil años de antigüedad, se alborotaban, produciéndole un extraño éxtasis.

Tenía al menor sobre sus labios, y cuando éste comenzó a moverse fue que pudo reaccionar, devolviendo el gesto con la misma intensidad. Ambos permitieron que su aliento escapara y se fundiera en una extraña y competitiva calidez.

Las acciones violentas de Auguste estaban completamente justificadas (según él), ya que, minutos antes de que todo eso ocurriera, el engendro de Gehena se había aprovechado de un momento en el que se hallaba distraído, leyendo una serie de condiciones que el Vaticano había enviado para permitir la crianza de Rin Okumura bajo la tutela del Señor Pheles, para posar sus labios demoniacos sobre los propios; por esa razón llevaba un buen lapso intentando decapitarlo. Cada que el recuerdo golpeaba su memoria, profundizaba más en su cavidad, intentando dejar sin oxígeno al contrario justo como había hecho con él la primera vez, pero por alguna jodida razón, no lo lograba, todo lo contrario, sólo conseguía memorar el instante en que el mayor lo atrapó de forma fugaz, con la guardia baja, profanando los labios que había mantenido vírgenes por treinta años. Ese desgraciado…

Arthur abrió los ojos, topándose con una mirada afilada de color esmeralda que, por alguna razón, le resultaba molesta, victoriosa y seductora a la vez. Decidió volver más fiero el contacto, explorando cada rincón, topándose un par de veces con un conjunto de colmillos que no tenían una longitud humana, y sintiéndose ridículo porque el otro besaba tan bien... Transcurridos unos instantes, finalizó con el beso.

«¿Debería preguntar?» en el rostro de Pheles se formó una sarcástica mueca que mostraba la perfección de sus piezas dentales.

—Eso **sí** fue con malas intenciones —inquirió el rubio con soberbia antes de atraer su espada y devolverla a su vaina. Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y agregó antes de salir—: No olvides mandar tu firma al Vaticano —porque él no planeaba regresar a recogerla.

Luego de unos segundos de mutismo en los que el de cabellos morados no borró su sonrisa, decidió hablar:

—Que impaciente.

Por eso le gustaban tanto los humanos, _ese_ en particular.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo —giró sobre sus talones y un tic en su ojo derecho no se hizo de esperar al ver lo destrozada que había terminado su oficina.

Aunque no podía quejarse demasiado por ello; lo benéfico de aquel encuentro, es que un beso no fue lo único que había tomado de Angel.

* * *

El Paladín tenía que reconocer que era bastante eficiente el sistema de _Laberinto de Puertas_ que ese engendro de Satán había inventado hace varios siglos, de lo contrario, llegar a Roma involucraría largos y tediosos viajes. Tal vez los de su especie no eran tan malditos, después de todo, por generaciones también habían obtenido sus conocimientos (para usarlos en su contra después).

Se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora para refrescar su garganta, pero lo que se llevó al meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacar pases dobles a _Mephy Land_ en lugar de su cartera, fue una sorpresa más allá de la comprensión humana.

—¡Mephisto Pheles!

Del otro lado del mundo, Fausto estornudó.

Pensándolo bien, se retractaba de lo anterior. Todos los demonios debían arder en lo más profundo y oscuro de Gehena, y sabía perfectamente bien quién sería el primero en hacerlo.

* * *

 _El título alternativo de este fic iba a ser "How to Steal a Paladin's Wallet by Mephisto Pheles", pero era demasiado largo y al final opté por el título que ya tiene (aunque, la verdad, me gustaba más este otro xD)._


End file.
